


Happy Birthday

by AmandeBw



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: F/M, Female Shiota Nagisa, jerks who should know better then to touch what belongs to Karma, protective Karma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 00:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11909721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandeBw/pseuds/AmandeBw
Summary: After leaving school, on her way home, Nagisa runs into trouble and who is the person that comes to her rescue? Karma Akabane.





	Happy Birthday

Nagisa's POV

    Done! Everything I need to know is in my notebook! I can't wait until school is done, I'm sure he'll love it! "Hey Nagisa, do you have any new info?" Sugino asks me and I smiled at him. " Sorry, I don't but congrats on winning the championship Sugino." I say and he smiles proudly. It was easy to tell that he's very proud of his sucess against our school's team... Especially since this time he hadn't had class 3E to back him up. "Thanks Nagisa." He says and goes to seat at his desk. " Time to start the roll call, can today's class rep do the honors?" Koro-sensei asks as he lands in the class. Kayano stands up and everyone else imitates her. "Ready, arm... FIRE!" She says and everyone takes out their guns and starts shooting Koro-sensei as he starts roll call.

*

    Finally, school's over! The second the bell rings I run out of the class and go to Karasuma-sensei's office. " Ah Nagisa, how are you doing? Here's your package as promised." Karasuma sensei says giving me a black box and I open it before looking back at sensei beaming. " Thank you sensei, it's perfect!" I say. " No problem Nagisa, but you should really thank the scientists who made them." He replies. " Yeah, I know, but still, thank you. See you tomorrow Sensei!" I say running out of the room.

    Taking the bus downtown I look at the grocery list before walking down to the first shop. I hum my favorite song when I get suddenly pushed into an alley. My body slams on the ground painfully and as I try to get up I notice that my ankle hurts, looking up I see that in front of me are five boys staring at me... Lustfully. Shit!

    "We've got a good one boys." One guy says. " Yeah, I'll take care of it." Another boy says approaching me with a knife. As he leans down to cut my sleeve I back out at the last minute, the knife cutting my shoulder. I bite my tongue to keep the whimper from coming out. Right then, at that moment he appeared from behind me... Karma. The boy who cut me must have recognized him because he backed away in fear and Karma came to stand protectively over me. "Bo...Boss, tha...that's Karma Akabane." The third guy says and 'boss' face turned white. " Now, who wants to die first for hurting MY Nagisa-chan?" Karma asks smiling as he flips the knife in his hand ( see episode 3).

    "We're... We're sorry man, we didn't know she was taken." The 'boss' says and they all run away in fear. Karma turns toward me and his smiles softens as he wipes the tears off my face. "Karma." I whimper as he takes bandages out of his bag and starts wrapping it around my wound. " It's alright Nagisa, but what were you thinking, going out here at this time of the day?" He asks me. Picking up the box I hand it to him and smile a little. " Happy Birthday Karma." I say as he opens the box, revealing a costume made anti-sensei gun and knife. Instead of the normal greenish color, they were red and black with Karma's name written in gold on the handles.

    "Thank you Nagisa, you're the only person who remembered what day it was. And you're the first to give me a present too." He says, grinning as he holds the weapons in his hands before storing them in his bag. " No problem, from now on I'll wish you a happy birthday every year Karma." I tell him, my smile finally returning as I wipe off the few tears left. Karma freezes for a second when he hears that and in a second I find myself in his arms... As he kisses me.


End file.
